The Meaning of Master
by Simply-Nicole
Summary: "Ash," she questioned gently, "when you think of being a Pokémon Master what comes to mind? What does being a master actually mean to you? What does it look like?" What Ash thought would be a relaxing vacation in Cerulean turns into a battle of wills as he learns more about his best friend and himself.
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: The characters and Pokémon in this story in no way belong to me. I do, however, own my cup of coffee and my stuffed cow Henry. What more could I need?!

* * *

**The Meaning of Master**

**Chapter One**

_Surprise_

Misty released an exhausted breath as she slowly made her way up the stairs of her small dwelling. Every step seemed to take tremendous effort as she zeroed in on her destination. It was moments like these that made her grateful to have her home attached to her workplace. The Indigo Plateau Conference had drawn to an end last week, and with its exciting conclusion marked the beginning of the Cerulean gym leader's most hectic time of the year. She loved her job and all the exciting opportunities it brought her, but sometimes she couldn't help but long for those days of no worries except getting to the next town. On nights she was feeling particularly nostalgic she would lie under the stars on the gym roof, enjoying the salty air and remembering times spent under those same stars with her dearest friends. Brock, Tracey, Togepi, Pikachu and Ash.

Ash… she could vividly recall his laugh, his smile, everything about him would forever be in her heart. Her first real friend. The first and only boy she had ever loved. She could remember those nights on the road with him so clearly. The ones where they would stay up late, long after the coals of the fire died and Brock could be heard snoring faintly. The nights where they would let their walls down and share their deepest secrets, hidden dreams and fears. Those nights where they would laugh and joke until it hurt to breathe. It would just be them. Just Ash and Misty.

The memories brought a smile to her face as she turned the faucet to fill the bath tub and peeled her clothes off. It was rather late for a bubble bath, but she desperately craved the feeling of water all around her. The clear liquid soothed her mind and relaxed her aching muscles. When she was in these moods nothing would satisfy her except the smooth texture of water embracing her. Misty gradually lowered herself into the warm bath as she turned off the faucet. And just like that the day's frenzied worries faded away. There were no files to be completed, no bills to be paid and no fundraisers to be planned. Everything shifted to the back burner as the water Pokémon specialist melted into the balmy waters of her bubble bath. She breathed deeply and sank further into her warm cocoon. This was her time and _nothing_ could ruin the peaceful moment.

Except for that loud pounding on her front door. The sharp sound caused Misty to bolt upright, bubbles flying everywhere and water sloshing onto the floor. She peered down at the mess, groaning and secretly hoping that her ears were playing tricks on her. Nope, there it was again, an incessant knocking coming from the entrance of her home. Misty abruptly stood, her frustration building with each new impact to her door. Could she not have one moment to herself?! She had barely dried herself off before she haphazardly tossed her pajamas on and exited the bathroom.

She couldn't help but childishly stomp down every single step of her staircase, trying to blow off some steam before opening the door to her nighttime visitor. Viciously she flipped the switches to the living room lights bathing the room in a soft yellow glow and slowly counted to ten. She couldn't help it, she was so tired and had been looking forward to her bubble bath all day. Water droplets fell from her hair and soaked her maroon colored tank top, making her shiver and bringing her back from her inner grumblings.

With more force than necessary Misty flung her front door open, a scowl deeply etched on her face and scathing remark ready to be unleashed. Her thoughts went rapidly from annoyed to utter confusion. Before her stood an equally confused Ash Ketchum, fist still floating in the air. His messy ebony locks were languidly being ruffled by the wind. Did she fall asleep in the bath? She rubbed her eyes only to open them and be greeted by his now beaming smile. Oh gosh did she love that smile. The girl discretely pinched herself causing a stinging pain. She most definitely was awake. Misty took her time drinking in the sight of him. A hat on his head, Pikachu on his shoulder and a blue jacket slightly crumpled from travel. It was real, he was there! All feelings of fatigue and anger instantly evaporated from her mind as pure delight took over.

"Ash!" she cried out as she flung herself into the Pokémon trainer's arms. He stumbled slightly, surprised by her outburst but she simply clung to him tighter. She was encased in his wonderful smell, trembling as emotions threatened to overwhelm her. How long has it been since this boy, no young man had stood in front of her? "You have no idea how much I've missed you," the gym leader whispered, burying her face into his neck. He stood there for a moment, arms hanging limply at his sides. Misty began to panic internally. She had really acted without thinking. What if he didn't want her touching him? What if her hug was unwelcome? She was about to pull away when his arms slowly found their way around her, squeezing tighter and tighter until she could hardly breathe, partly from his strength and partly from the intensity of his sudden shift in mood. It was the best feeling in the world. "I've missed you too Misty," he said lowly, taking in a deep breath and causing shivers to run down her spine. She wasn't sure how long they stood there just holding each other. Misty savored each moment, burning into her mind the feel of his solid body against her and the softness of his hair tickling her forehead. Basking in the feeling of being surrounded by everything that was Ash. This was so much better than a bubble bath.

"Misty," he asked quietly, almost as if he was worried he would shatter the serene moment, "why are you all wet?" Misty sheepishly pulled away from his arms while taking in the giant wet spot on his shoulder where her head had laid. Glancing up she noticed his russet eyes glowing with amusement.

"Well Mr. Wannabe Pokémon Master I was interrupted from my bath by some kid with a Pikachu." At the sound of his name and with a loud cry came the little rodent as he leapt into her arms. "Chaaaaa," he cooed, completely enjoying his turn to be wrapped in the beautiful redhead's embrace. Her smile couldn't get any bigger as she turned and invited Ash into her home. In the back of her mind the young woman was acutely aware that her house had been neglected the past few days. Dishes seemed to be multiplying in her sink, marine biology textbooks and papers were scattered all over her coffee table and she hoped that there were no embarrassing articles of clothing in that clean pile of laundry on her couch, begging for someone to fold them.

"Been busy?" Ash asked cheekily, earning a glare from her. Walking over to her sage green couch she cleared a spot and invited the trainer to join her. Ash glanced at Pikachu as he sat and sighed dramatically. "There's no way I'm prying him away from you is there?" he asked in false exasperation. Pikachu merely puffed up his cheeks and turned back to Misty, releasing a soft Pikachupi in contentment as he burrowed further into the water trainers arms. Misty couldn't help but fall in love with the little guy all over again.

"So Ash," Misty began to tentatively ask, "what exactly brings you all the way to Cerulean?" She didn't want to sound unhappy to see him, but she was burning with curiosity as to the nature of his surprise visit.

"Do I have to have an excuse to want to see my best friend," he asked, turning away with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He started fiddling with the corner of her throw pillow.

She fixed him with a deadpan expression, "It is 12:30 at night, if you wanted to visit you could have come during the day, you know, when _normal_ people are awake." His embarrassed expression from earlier morphed into a look of indignation.

"It's not my fault!" he exclaimed much too loudly, "I planned on being here this afternoon, but then Team Rocket had to show up. Somehow while running after them I lost my shoe. Then at lunch some grubby Pidgey snatched my sandwich! By the time I got here the Pokémon Center was closed and I had no choice but to come over." He huffed, seemingly finished with his story.

Misty couldn't help but smirk, "You ran after the bird, didn't you?" It wasn't a question but more of a statement. Glancing down she noticed that the raven haired boy was still missing his shoe. Laughter threatened to overtake her as she bit her lip, doing her best to stifle it. She could feel him looking at her, taking in her joy at his expense.

"Of course, it was _my_ sandwich." he responded, as if his reaction was the most logical answer to the situation. Ash moodily crossed his arms and slouched further into the couch. Misty turned to face him, tucking her legs under and beside her and leaning against the plush cushions. The redhead's vibrant, moist locks fell over her shoulder and spilled onto the back of the couch as she braced her head against her hand.

"Let me guess, you wound up getting lost after trying and failing to get your food back from the bird?" The water specialists words were laced with hidden yet apparent meaning, practically blaring that some things would never change. Ash didn't have to answer her question, his annoyed and offended expression said it all. "Oh Ash," she chuckled, affection and sarcasm blending together in the simple statement. He couldn't help but smile back at her, turning and mirroring her relaxed pose. Ocean colored eyes met warm chocolate colored ones. Misty was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. "So you came to see me?" she squeaked, breaking her gaze and trying to cause her heart to stop fluttering wildly in her chest. 'Stop it,' she chastised herself. Clearing her throat the Cerulean local attempted to compose herself while staring at her Goldeen patterned pajama pants as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.

"Yep!" he retorted, suddenly bouncing with enthusiasm. "And I have a surprise." The excitement was too much, leaving the trainer no patience to give her a chance to respond. "I've got five whole days to spend with you Mist!" Ash sat up straight all sunny and joyful as Misty suddenly stilled. There's no way she heard him right. He wasn't staying here, now, for a long period of time. "What's wrong?" he apprehensively asked. He must have noticed the panic on her face.

"Ash," she started, trying to gather her thoughts. Elated wouldn't begin to describe how she felt. He was willing to spend his valuable vacation time to see _her_! Yet his timing couldn't be worse. Internally she snorted. Typical Ash. "You have no clue how happy I am to know that you want to spend time with me and you know that you are always welcomed here. It's just that I'm really busy right now. I'm not sure how much time we would actually get to spend together. I'm not even sure we would spend any time together." She earnestly watched his face, her stomach twisting. Would he be angry and insulted? Would he leave never to come back and try this again? Would he laugh and say good he didn't want to see her anyway?

She didn't expect him to roll his eyes and shake his head. "I know you have a job and you're all grown up now. I know you can't drop everything just to hang out with me. That's why I'm going to help!" He seemed so proud of his plan, as if it was flawless.

"That won't work." she said calmly.

"Why not," he challenged back.

"You do realize that my job involves more than battling right?" came her fast retort.

"Of course, that's why I will do all the battling and you can do everything else, it's perfect!" his tone oozed with utter confidence as he spoke. He really thought he had this all figured out.

She sputtered, feeling a strange mixture of affection and exasperation. But mostly exasperation. "Ash!" she exclaimed, her voice rising in volume, "I don't have battles right now. You know that, I'm sure you watched the Tournament. It will be about a month before trainers start challenging me again. And anyways you can't battle for me. You are not a licensed gym leader. It would be a violation of League regulations."

His tanned face morphed into joy as she spoke, as if he had just put two and two together. Feeling baffled by the strange boys behavior the gym leader couldn't help but wonder just what he could be thinking. "You're right! That means that this should be your slow time. Come on Misty, it's the perfect moment to just lock up the gym for a week and spend time with your best and most handsome friend," the Pallet native flashed her a deliciously cocky smile causing her to want to both scoff at him and kiss that perfect mouth. Since when did Ash joke like this? She chose to focus on their immediate discussion instead.

"You don't understand, this really is my busiest time of year. I know it doesn't seem that way but as the leader of this gym there is so much more to do than battle and answer phone calls. I have a career now Ash, and as much as I love seeing you having a career means you can't pop in unexpectedly like this. We have to plan and coordinate our vacations." She hoped he would understand.

"_Right_. So what exactly do you have to do that is keeping you too busy to hang out with me?" He was eyeing her suspiciously, almost as if he didn't believe her. He deliberately leaned closer, the challenge to prove him wrong hanging silently in the air.

Misty took a deep breath, pushing her annoyance to the back of her mind. She was a grown woman of 16, she was mature and she would not cave in to his childish jab. She spoke slowly and clearly, as if explaining something to a small child, "My job as the Cerulean Gym Leader involves more than battling and keeping up with files. This gym is a major part of the community. We hold classes here, plan events and try to educate the public. Not to mention this is a birthing and migration period for many of the marine creatures that live in this area. I work with a crew of biologists and researchers to monitor the Pokémon's patterns and behaviors as well as contributing to furthering conservation efforts. In addition to that I am dealing with the media, working as an employer to a whole group of people at this gym and organizing fundraising campaigns for the gym. It's a lot of work Ash and now it's getting down to crunch time. While handling all that every day I must maintain and observe the health and conditions of the Pokémon here at the gym." She smiled smugly, feeling proud of not only the activities she was involved with in her career but also in her ability to simplify the situation. That proud smile slowly drooped into a frown as the redhead noticed the blank expression on Ash's face.

"So you're telling me that you're too busy to hang out with me cause you have to watch and play with Pokémon all day and also try to keep up a social life in your community?" was the trainer's flat retort. Misty shot up from the couch, unceremoniously knocking Pikachu out of her lap, upset and intent in putting Ash in his place. Pikachu scrambled back up the couch, chattering angrily at the arguing duo. Could they not have one peaceful evening?

"How dare you, it is so much more than that! I'd like to see you keep up with even half of what I have to do!" The blue in her eyes flared with her anger and prompted the sinewy teenager's response. He rose, meeting her toe to toe, frustration evident in the tight muscles of his jaw. Misty couldn't help but wonder just when her best friend had grown taller than her.

With a snort he snapped, "I could keep up with everything you do. It doesn't sound too hard to me." Oh that little…

"No you can't!" she shifted slightly, crossing her arms over her chest and managing to look down on him despite being shorter.

"Yes I can!" he leaned in closer fully meeting her eyes.

"No you can't!" she huffed.

"Yes I can!" his voice rose as he gestured spastically to emphasis his point.

"No you can't!" this time she stepped toward him trying to look big and imposing.

"Yes I can!" his breath hit her face, eyes sparking daringly with annoyance and something else that Misty couldn't identify.

Suddenly she became aware of how close they were. She was not a stranger to this predicament with Ash, it had become rather routine in their younger days. Quickly stepping away from him she turned, simultaneously throwing her hands in the air while rolling her eyes.

"Tell you what," he said after a moment of silence passed with their backs to each other, "you let me do your job while I'm here and either I will prove to you that you had time to spend with me and are being a big baby or you prove me wrong."

Gradually the striking young woman turned, contemplating his offer. It was so tempting, especially knowing that it was a bet that she was guaranteed to win. "On one condition," the redhead countered, "I go along with you and will step in if need be. I can't have you running my gym and career into the garbage."

"Fine, whatever bossy," his tone was sharp but the look on his face showed that the Pikachu trainer was quite pleased with how things turned out. Misty watched as he extended a gloved hand holding it out to her. "Shake on it?" he questioned. She firmly placed her hand in his, her competitive nature drowning out any sort of pleasure she would get from the contact.

"Azurill," came a puzzled, high-pitched squeak by the staircase. Both heads turned to see the tiny azure baby staring back at them through sleepy eyes. The infant Pokémon went looking for Misty when it woke to find her not in the bed. The girl approached her adorable little mouse, gently picking it up and rocking it close.

"Come on Ash, it's getting really late and we have a busy day tomorrow." She called to the young man as she climbed the stairs once more, beckoning him to follow her. Pikachu promptly caught up close to her heel, glancing back at his trainer. Ash bent down and picked up his backpack. The boy slowly trailed behind them, taking time to glance at the changes in the Waterflower home since the last time he was here.

"Here you go," Misty exclaimed as she opened a door and pointed him into the guest room. She couldn't help but enjoy his squirming as the Pokémon master in training took in his surroundings. Pink engulfed the room like some kind of overzealous disease, sequins and sparkles seemed to ooze out of every groove and was that some sort of animal print on the blanket? He turned to Misty, disbelieving. In turn she smiled at him sweetly but not too innocently.

"Please tell me this is your room and I'm staying somewhere else," Ash pleaded, feeling the heavy scent of sweet pea already sticking to him. Just how many candles did they have in here anyway?

"Nope this is all yours!" was her enthusiastic response. Misty worked hard to redecorate the small townhouse attached to Cerulean Gym after re-establishing herself as a permanent resident of Cerulean. The Sensational Sisters were in the area infrequently that the place really had become completely her own. The guest room was the last room the gym leader had to fix from her sisters obscene decorating choices. Shimmering blue green eyes watched as Ash slowly crept into her guest room almost as though he would set a bomb off at any moment should he make a wrong move. He turned in circles seemingly overwhelmed by the surroundings. Pikachu followed him in swiftly leaping onto the bed and hissing in surprise at some fuzzy monstrosity posing as a pillow.

Misty looked on with fondness while biting back a yawn, knowing that morning would come too quickly and that they needed some rest. She gracefully walked backwards out of the room, watching Ash just a little longer. "Alright, well it's late and we need to get some sleep if we are going to make it through tomorrow. You remember where the bathroom is right?" The boy slowly nodded his head still in a daze.

She smiled tenderly while catching his gaze, "Goodnight Ash. I hope you sleep well." Her heart exploded for what felt like the twentieth time that night as he focused on her and lazily returned her smile.

"You too Mist, sweet dreams."

Silently she made her way down the hall to her own room. Shutting her door quietly the gym leader turned and quickly sank into the comfort of her own bed. She couldn't fight the grin that wouldn't leave her face. The fatigued girl buried further into her blankets letting the evening's surprise visit play over in her mind. Ash. She was so happy to see him. And even if the timing was bad she could never express how excited she was that he was here. Sleep came to her quickly as her last conscious thoughts were consumed by him.

* * *

**So what did you think? This is my first fanfic ever and really the first piece of fiction I've written in what feels like centuries. The last time I remember writing a story I was in elementary school. It was about dinosaurs and it was awesome :3 So please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism or suggestions are always welcomed. Thanks for taking a moment to read my story! **


	2. Good Morning

Disclaimer:Yep I still don't own anything.

* * *

**The Meaning of Master**

**Chapter Two**

_Good Morning_

_Ash_

He could hear her voice calling to him, her sweet timbre enticing him to open his eyes.

_Ash_

Was it really morning already? Ash felt as though he had barely shut his eyes when she was back in his gaudy room again. Briefly the desire to pretend that he didn't hear her fluttered through the trainer's mind.

_Ash_

There was no way he could ignore her when she was saying his name like _that_. Her voice was practically purring. He couldn't resist her call anymore as he lazily opened a pair of chocolate colored eyes and lifted his head from beneath six pillows. Why were there so many pillows? Ash took in a glowing, soft pink light from the lamp and Misty who looked every bit as alluring as she sounded. She was sitting at the end of his bed still clad in her adorable Goldeen pajamas, vibrant crimson locks messy in a undeniably sexy way and perfectly framing her face. He followed their flaming strands with his eyes down to the ends that caressed her bare shoulders. The wine colored tank top kept the beautiful gym leader modest while giving away enough skin to tease the poor boy. He wondered if her creamy complexion was as soft as it looked. Ash slowly dragged his eyes back up to his gorgeous friend's face when she spoke his name again.

"Is it time to get up already?" the trainer slightly slurred still feeling sluggish from a lack of sleep. He idly scratched his bare chest while trying to run his other hand through his untamed tresses. Misty shook her head causing her hair to brush her shoulders. Ash briefly twitched his fingers in response as a curious longing to run his hand through her shiny tresses and stroke his fingertips over her shoulders washed over him.

"No, we still have a little time. But I have something for you and I wanted to give you enough time to enjoy it."

Something for him? Ash watched her, silently enjoying all the different possibilities his mind conjured up for his surprise as Misty bent down and picked something up from beside the bed. Nothing could have prepared him for the scrumptious reality of her present. Before him was his favorite redhead holding a giant plate of four homemade, colossal chocolate chip waffles. How could he not smell their fluffy deliciousness? Ash secretly cursed the sweet pea candles, he just knew they were evil!

Misty reached down once more for a can of whipped cream. He could practically feel himself drooling as she created a mountain of sweet, creamy ruffles on top of his perfect waffles. Ash did his best to sear this moment in his mind forever. Could it possibly get any better than this? The dazzling water trainer cut a generous piece of waffle and held the loaded fork out to him, softly asking if he wanted some. Ash leaned in closer to her. He could never imagine wanting anything as badly as he wanted that gooey waffle paradise at the end of her fork.

The bite was too big and left whipped cream along the side of his mouth and up his cheek. Ash simply didn't care. He was too enraptured by the heavenly combination of cream, chocolate and crisp dough. He closed his eyes to fully savor his enormous bite while making a low noise of appreciation. If there was one thing Ash Ketchum loved as much as his Pokémon it was good food. Movement from the end of the bed caused the trainer to open his eyes again. Misty was setting the plate down along with the fork. Ash started making a sound of protest that suddenly died in his throat as she moved. She crawled towards him on her hands and knees, her beautiful, oceanic eyes fixated on his mouth. Ash's breathing became difficult and painful as his mind relentlessly raced. What was she doing?

Misty's attention flickered back up to his questioning gaze after she stopped between his haphazardly spread legs. Her wicked smile caused his heart rate to spike further and Ash briefly wondered if she was trying to kill him with a heart attack. "You have something on your face," she whispered in that purring tone again. She _was_ trying to kill him, she had to be! He wasn't sure he could trust what his mind was telling him was happening. He wanted to touch her, to throw her down on that bed and kiss her until she couldn't think straight. His rapid breathing suddenly stopped altogether as Misty braced her hands on the bed at his sides and moved in closer... closer... so close he could take in the speckles of jade mixed with cerulean in her eyes, could notice the curl of each of her long, dark lashes and could appreciate the upturned daintiness of her nose. And her full lips, suddenly there was nothing he wanted more than to taste her lips and sensually brush them against his own. Forget the waffle, it didn't even compare to this.

She parted her mouth as she nuzzled his nose. "Let me get that for you," she whispered, each breath ghosting over his lips and driving him mad. Ash closed his eyes as anticipation ran wild through his veins.

_Please, oh please don't stop. Please. Please, please __**please**__…_

Whack!

He sprung up fast, adrenaline coursing through his whole body and shock confusing the trainer's brain. Ash was promptly brought back down to the bed again as a soft object collided with his head once more with surprising force. He was prepared for the third attack and snatched the hot pink pillow out of Misty's hands, aggravated.

"What the heck was that for!" he roared, disappointment hitting him like a two ton truck. They were so close!

"Don't blame me, I kept calling your name but you wouldn't wake up! We have to get going, it's time to feed the Pokémon and we cannot be late." Misty's tone was curt and left no room for argument. The room was bathed in darkness. There was no pink glow of the lamp, no waffle and his best friend and secret love was not about to passionately kiss him. Ash concluded that this had to be a horrible nightmare as he glanced at the alarm clock shaped like a stiletto.

"Misty it is five in the morning! Is it even legal to be awake this early?" Ash felt incredulous and really just wanted to get back to his dream. Her only response was flick on the light to his room, grab his hat off the dresser and bounce it off his head.

"Get up, you need to be ready in five minutes, unless you are already admitting defeat." Her gloating grin annoyed him and poked at his competitive nature. Ash glared at her and opened his mouth to gift the gym leader with his usual snarky responses. She beat him to the punch, however, by turning around and walking out of the room. Ash grabbed the hot pink pillow and chucked it in her direction, completely missing. The athletic teenager momentarily laid back down and let the last of his disappointment wash away. After wasting a minute lying there, then another two looking for Pikachu and not finding the little mouse, Ash finally started getting dressed throwing on a pair of crumpled jeans and a t-shirt.

After brushing his teeth and completely ignoring his hair the future master finally lumbered down the stairs. "Hey Misty, you didn't by chance make waffles for breakfast did you?" Ash couldn't help it; he was a dreamer and an optimist by nature. Maybe at least one part of his dream would come true?

"Ash, you will be lucky if you get a piece of toast. Come on." Was her swift response as she dragged him through the door and out to the gym.

* * *

They quietly made their way through Cerulean Gym. The darkness was sporadically broken by the bright rays of the moon shining in from the glass roof. Its silver glow moved in pale bands along the pool waters. The stillness was so stark compared to the lively activity that normally permeated the area during the day. Ash couldn't help feeling enraptured by the shiny sanctuary. Maybe he could convince Misty to hang out in here one night? Maybe they could go for a nighttime swim or something? He was very convinced that she would have plenty of time to spend with him having fun. The water trainer directed him into an area of the gym he had never been, around a corner and through a long hallway. She deftly flicked the dim lowlights on and continued through the corridor. The walls were a rich mocha color with beautiful white trim that met a rich hardwood floor. Doors lined the walls on both sides; one had Misty's named engraved in the plaque. She stopped at a door at the end of the hall labeled Employee Lounge and started flicking through her keys.

Ash quickly trailed behind her into the dark room after she unlocked the door. There were no windows to allow light in leaving the fun-loving youth to blindly walk around the area. A sudden and piercing pain shot up his thigh as he rammed into the corner of a table, causing him to stagger backwards. The stumbling led to further fumbling and with a very unmanly cry Ash found himself crashing to the floor. You would think it would be the unseen furniture that would be his undoing. No, Ash thought bitterly from his spot on the ground, of course he would trip over his own feet. As if he hadn't been beaten up enough his eyes were then assaulted by the fluorescent lights coming to life. Ash quickly threw an arm over his eyes and groaned pitifully from the ground.

Misty didn't even glance at the defeated young man as she stepped over him and seemingly glided to the counter top at the end of the room. "_Misty_," Ash whined, wanting her sympathy and the type of attention she would give to Togepi or children when they would scrape their knee or fall down. She didn't even turn around. "_Ash,_" she mimicked back, mocking him by using the same tone of voice. "You need to get up and help me. Being a walking accident is no excuse for you to lie around doing nothing. Be a man." She was teasing him. He missed her sarcastic comments and banter, a lot, though he could do without the digs to his manliness.

"I'm not an accident or lazy! Maybe you could be a bit nicer and help an injured guy up? Now what exactly are we doing?" the boisterous trainer snapped as he picked himself up off the ground and approached her. Misty bit her lip to hold back her response. After so many years on the road together Ash had picked up on the meaning of that gesture. It usually showed up when he said something stupid or wrong. Her fiery locks moved to shield her face as she started gathering cups from the cupboards. Her bangs had grown in length, still visible but shaping her face in a new sweeping way. They gradually blended into her longer locks that stopped at her collarbone. He couldn't help discreetly noticing how pretty she looked in her blue sweatshirt that somehow managed to show her modest curves and yellow athletic shorts that topped shapely legs. She tucked some of her shiny tresses behind one ear giving him a clear view of her stunning profile. His cute little tomboy was growing up to be unbearably beautiful. Ash wondered how many other guys had already noticed this as well.

"We are going to get breakfast ready for the employees. My crews work long and strange hours, so I figured that the least I can do is offer them a good start to their day. Now take these filters over to the coffee pots and start brewing. I usually fill them with three scoops." Ash took the supplies and did as he was told. Never mind that he had never brewed coffee or used a coffee pot. The wiry young man decided that scoops must have meant heaping mountains and poured the grains into the filters. As he was busy with that Misty was pulling out fruit from the refrigerator, various flavors of cream cheese and bagels from the cupboards. They completed their task by setting out multiple flavors of creamer and sugar next to the cups.

Their amusing and airy chatter was abruptly interrupted by the sound of Ash's stomach. Misty rolled her eyes while Ash looked towards the bagels and reached for a cinnamon swirl. He wasn't expecting the gym leader to slap his hand away. He shot her a challenging look, eyebrows furrowed and not understanding why she wouldn't let him eat. The boy voiced this to her in an irritated tone. The graceful teenager grabbed a hold of his t-shirt sleeve and started guiding him out of the room. "The employees get to eat first. Right now we need to go unlock all the main doors and turn on the lights." He couldn't help but pout; he wanted that bagel now. Didn't she know he was a growing boy, that he would literally die if he missed a meal? This was serious. He shot her his best pleading face, hoping his eyes would be irresistible to her while he whimpered. She stopped and sighed, "Fine, hurry up and grab one." With a loud cry of victory and jubilance Ash went bounding back to the lounge and snatched up his delectable treat. It took him awhile to find her again, it was amazing how quickly she moved, where he then started helping her with her early morning tasks.

"So tell me about your crew, what kind of jobs do they have?" Ash asked casually as they continued unlocking doors and turning on lights.

"Well let's see, I've got about twenty people employed at the moment. One crew works exclusively on the maintenance and cleanliness of the building. I don't know what I would do without them. There's three of them who love to garden so they also do the landscaping. I've been getting lots of compliments on how amazing the gardens are looking around the gym since those sweet ladies took over. My other crew works primarily with the Pokémon, helping me sustain their living environments, provide basic medical care, feedings and recording observations." Misty continued complimenting her crew while Ash listened. He couldn't help but smile at the tone she used as she talked about her workers. It was obvious that they were special to the water nymph.

He noticed that she once again was bringing him to the employee lounge. "Will I get to meet them?" Ash couldn't help but be eager to meet the Cerulean Gym employees. He wanted to get to know the people who were active in Misty's new life. A life he wished he knew more about.

"Of course! If you are going to be acting as a gym leader this week then you need to meet your workers. Most of them should be in by now. Follow me and I will introduce you." She swung open the door and made her way into the room. The pair were greeted with loud calls ranging from telling Misty good morning, to letting her know how cute she looked, to one complaint that the coffee was too strong. Ash chose to ignore that last one. "Everyone I need your attention," Misty bellowed above the noise. The voices died down and all eyes fell on the duo. The handsome boy was impressed with the instant authority and respect she was given. Gently laying her hand on his shoulder she began to introduce him to everyone.

"This is Ash Ketchum, and he will be – "

"I thought you said we couldn't bring our boyfriends to work!" sprung a croaking cry from around the coffee pots. Ash noticed a wrinkly, plump woman had voiced the complaint. Her mascara and lipstick were garishly painted on. She may have been old but it was clear from her spry posture and the sparks of spitfire energy flying off of her that she was still very young at heart.

"First of all this is _not_ my boyfriend. Second, if you recall Gladice, we had to make that rule after a trainer found you and your boyfriend in a rather compromising state. I know you don't like it but it's a good rule to have," Misty responded in an exasperated tone. Gladice merely grumbled about trainers who shouldn't go poking around closets and gym leaders who don't know how to have fun. Meanwhile Ash didn't even register the boyfriend connection that had been made between him and Misty. No, his brain was occupied trying bleach out disturbing images of the chubby woman being groped by some man with a greasy handle bar mustache. Eewww.

"Anyways Ash here will be acting as the Assistant Gym Leader this week. I ask that you all treat him with the same respect that you give me and that if he has any questions that you do your best to be as helpful as possible. He is one of the most amazing and talented Pokémon trainers I know, and it really is special to have him working with us." Ash turned to look at her as an intense blush threatened to take over his face. Even still he couldn't fight the crazy grin he was sporting. Misty tended to be blunt and honest and wasn't one to give superfluous compliments. Her praise was as rare as stardust and just as extraordinary. At least that was the case in her relationship with him. Because of that he treasured the compliments that she gave to him. They weren't full of idle fluff, they were words spoken from her heart. He felt like he could conquer the world. Would she get mad if he hugged her in front of everyone?

"Fine, but if I find you two in the closet I'm going to file a complaint," Gladice chimed in from the back, causing some to chuckle and others to shake their heads in aggravation. With that parting statement the quasi meeting adjourned and people started shuffling to their jobs. Ash took his time to meet as many of them as possible as they filed out of the lounge. Misty eventually found the master in training letting him know to meet her in her office when he got finished. The redhead then turned to follow another girl down the hall discussing something about a blood draw.

"I knew you looked familiar," a tall, scrawny man named Bryce chimed as he greeted the Pallet town native, "You're the one in the pictures in her office. She talks about you sometimes. The names Bryce, I'm a keeper who works primarily with the Krabby and other crustaceans." He held his bony hand out to Ash in a respectful greeting. The boy returned the gesture with a strong grip and genuine smile.

"Oh really, what does she say?" Ash couldn't help voicing his curiosity.

"Sometimes she tells stories about your travels together, other times she talks about your Pokémon, but mostly she mentions that she is best friends with a great guy that will be the future Pokémon Master." Bryce answered his question then politely excused himself, telling Ash that they will see each other soon and talk again. The tall man scuttled away quickly, feeling rushed and behind schedule already. The olive skinned trainer just stood there stunned, processing the information given to him. He always knew Misty supported him. But the fact that she would tell her workers something like this brought that support to a whole other level. She truly believed in him. She thought that he, Ash Ketchum, _**will**_ be a Pokémon Master.

Emotions were hitting him hard once more and he struggled to control them. Being here with her was supposed to make the longing go away, not intensify it. Why wasn't she traveling with them again? He asked himself that very thing many times. He didn't understand and it frustrated him. The redhead had been there from the beginning. Her words of wisdom, though sometimes given in anger and annoyance, formed a vast part of the foundation that made him the trainer he was today. She helped shape his fighting style, beliefs as a trainer and bolstered his dreams. Ash realized long ago that he could never become a Pokémon Master without his friends, Pokémon and Misty Waterflower. It was always supposed to be them on this adventure to becoming a master. Together. Just Ash and Misty. He missed her. And she believed in him. He just didn't understand…

* * *

**I want to start out by thanking each and every one of you who reviewed. You are all so amazing and I appreciate it more than you can know. I also need to give a special thanks to MilkywayScribbles. If it hadn't been for her patience and encouragement I wouldn't even be trying to share any of my written material. You are such a good friend, thank you! If you haven't read her stories then I highly recommend you check them out. She is a phenomenal writer who really brings to life the Ketchum family. **

**Just a little side note in case it wasn't clear, both Ash and Misty are on the tail end of 16 in this story. I know there is a lot of debate on whether these two are the same age or Misty is older. And honestly both sides have some compelling evidence. I don't feel strongly towards one or the other, they both appeal to me. But for the purposes of this particular story they are the same age. **

**I am finally done with getting this story going. Next chapter begins the hard work and I can't wait! The chapters will start to get longer from this point forward so I hope you don't mind. I can't wait to hear your thoughts :) **


	3. The Lady of the Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Pokémon represented in this story.

* * *

**The Meaning of Master**

**Chapter 3**

_The_ _Lady of the Sea_

The clock in the hallway read 6:30 a.m. Ash knew he had already wasted too much time mingling with people and running back to change into swimming shorts after a heads up from the Goldeen keeper as he hurried to get to the Cerulean Gym Leader's office. He desperately wanted to ask her about what Bryce told him yet he was hesitant. Misty had a habit of covering up embarrassment with anger. It was one of the many things that made her Misty. What if she denied it? Or shoved him through a wall for bringing it up? Neither sounded fun to him, and as he walked into her office he begrudgingly decided to keep the information to himself.

The trainer didn't even get a chance to take in her work space before he was roughly grabbed by his arm and unceremoniously tugged down the hallway. "We are falling behind schedule already; we need to pick up the pace." Misty sounded frazzled and was walking entirely too fast. Ash trotted trying to keep up with her, unable to get his arm out of her iron grip. They continued out the hallway, turned and traveled down a new corridor. Misty abruptly turned through an open door still dragging the struggling boy behind her as he hit the doorway with his knee, hissing. The walls were a light green and lined with sterile medical tables. Small counters, sinks, stethoscopes and other examination supplies were stationed along each stainless steel table. Misty released his arm and purposefully strode through the middle of the room straight to a refrigerator in the far left corner. Beside the stainless steel appliance was a giant concrete countertop with many dark mahogany cabinets lining it below and above. Ash felt overwhelmed as he stared at the various medical supplies and syringes lining the surface. "Grab me a 20cc and 3cc syringe," a muffled command floated from within the refrigerator.

"Uhhh…" the confused young man stared at the small shelves filled with containers of syringes. He had no clue what a cc was. What he did know was that there were clear, big numbers below each shelf, so he grabbed a syringe from the one labeled 20 and another labeled 3 and proudly trotted to the water trainer. She stood, hands full, as he reached her and simply nodded in approval at the supplies he grabbed. The redhead set the medications she grabbed on the countertop and reached into a lower cabinet to grab a bag. Taking the syringes from Ash she put them in a secured pouch along with the medication, a couple of sterile needles, stethoscope, gloves and gauze. Ash was beginning to burn with curiosity, what happened to feeding the Pokémon? What were they going to do?

They began walking again as Misty explained what was happening. "We are going to stop by the green room and grab some sea grasses, then we are going to meet Delaney at the Dewgong and Seel sanctuary. Make sure when you get to the cultivation tanks that you gather the grass from the roots, we want to replant them in the Dewgong aquarium." She started prattling on about oceanic grasses, about the various species and how they grow the precise species that aren't too fibrous for the herbivore mammals but that had the most nutritional value. The poor raven haired boy was already feeling inundated by information. Since when was proper plant cultivation a part of being a gym leader? So Ash did what he normally would do when Misty went on one of her tangents that were above his head, he half listened and let his mind wander, making sure to put in the occasional yeah to make his best friend feel paid attention to.

"Ash!" was his only warning before she punched him hard in the shoulder.

"What was that for!" he bellowed back, rubbing the sore spot and looking affronted.

"You weren't even paying attention to what I was saying."

"I was too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok Mr. Pokémon Master, what did I just say?" She was putting him on the spot and calling him out on his fib. He merely huffed and grabbed a bucket off the ground from the green room, reaching into a tank and beginning to pull out sea grasses.

"Do you even know what you just agreed to?" Her question may have seemed innocent but he knew better. She knew he hadn't been listening and set him up! This wasn't going to be good…

"Uhhh." Ash visibly gulped. She just smiled and turned around, reaching into another tank to begin pulling a different species of sea grass out. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Nope, I'm sure it will come up again. After all, secrets like that have a tendency to be told."

"Misty!"

* * *

Ash once again found himself in front of an unknown door for what felt like the millionth time that day. He hadn't been aware just how much Misty had expanded the gym when she wrote to him that they were remodeling. He turned to her, pride radiating from him towards his cute companion. She was so amazing.

The double wide panels opened into a tropical paradise. Tepid waters gently lapped the shores and large rocks jutted from the sandy beaches. The warm air was heavy with moisture and stuck to Ash's skin. The marine mammals lay scattered along the dunes and rocks, bathing in the warm heat from the lamps and enjoying the sunrise pouring in from the glass ceiling. It was incredible how closely the room simulated a tropical coastline. Ash glanced at the shallow reefs which were very visible below the clear waters, noticing large amounts of sea grass growing along the oceanic floor and rocks. The Pokémon started chorusing together in excitement at the sight of Misty. She lovingly greeted each of them as she cooed and talked to the white creatures. The gym leader walked through the tall field grass at the edge of the room and pushed a code, unlocking a drawer from the wall where she placed her medical kit and closed the secret compartment. Baby Seel followed the girl, clumsily tumbling and playing around her legs as she approached Ash, grinning.

"Welcome to the Dewgong and Seel Sanctuary!" He could tell she was proud of the environment. The Pikachu trainer simply stared in awe of it. It was huge! "Today's feeding will be really simply. These cuties are herbivores so the grasses are what they feed on. They eat a lot of it though so we need to keep the sea grasses constantly supplied and replanted." She was telling him all about the mammals eating habits as she started removing her clothing.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Ash stuttered, flustered over the beautiful redheads' seemingly out-of-place actions.

"Don't be a dork, I just said we need to keep the grasses replenished so we need to dive down and replant these roots where they've already eaten." She pranced over to the shoreline with her buckets, finding her battling Dewgong and gently hugging the cheerful Pokémon. How did she expect him to focus when she was dressed like that? Her white bikini looked way too good on her, her presence was messing with his sanity. He turned away and forced himself to focus on something else. What was that about grass again?

Ash stood there staring intently at his feet and struggling internally. "Ash, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to actually help me?" She was standing waist deep in water, quirking her eyebrow and hands on her hips. Ash rapidly started removing his hat and shirt, not wanting to seem any weirder to her than he already had that morning. He always tried so hard to impress the gym leader. It had been that way since the beginning of their relationship. Somehow, despite his best efforts, he hardly seemed to succeed at it. Ash threw off his gloves, socks and shoes and ran to join her in the water. "You forgot your buckets." Of course he had. He turned around and trudged back, snatching up the plastic pails and trying to not act embarrassed. Misty seemed to sense his mood and smiled encouragingly at him, reaching out to lightly touch his arm and shooting electricity through the limb. Does she feel that too?

"Alright here is what we are going to do, we are going to swim to the floor and plant these. The Dewgong and Seel use their upper lip and tusks to dig up the plants and roots to eat, so what you are looking for are long furrows in the ground. When you see one plant your sea grasses in it and smooth the area over. If you see any giant piles of grass don't touch them, sometimes they like to pile up the grasses before eating them. Do you understand?" The trainer nodded his head, moving his ebony locks along his forehead and giving a grunt in confirmation. She grabbed his hand and smiled. "Follow me," she commanded as she pulled him under the surface.

The water was warm and encased him like a bath. Sunrays reflected below the surface and gave an ethereal glow to the bright reefs and grasses. Misty continued to dive further down into the depths of the tank with Ash following close behind. He noticed to the left windows showing him the main hallways of the gym. The redhead finally settled on the sandy bottom and started planting grasses along the furrows, bands of light glowing along her body and lighting up her flaming hair. Ash caught up and started getting busy following her example. He was impressed with how much grass was growing and how healthy it looked. A Seel swam up to the gym leader, nuzzling her while weaving in and out of her legs. All around them the Dewgong and Seel swam, dove and played while occasionally surfacing for oxygen. It was incredible the way the normally cumbersome creatures glided gracefully through the water. Every once and awhile Misty would pop up and join in their fun. He always loved watching Misty interact with her Pokémon. Their connection was deep and the love was almost palpable. It brought out a softer side to her, one rarely directed towards him but that he adored.

Air was becoming an issue and he motioned to the young woman that he was going to surface. Misty made a movement with her hand which suddenly brought two Dewgong alongside him, helping him surface at a safe yet quicker pace. The next hour and a half went on like this as they continued to replant, resurface and interact with the tropical mammals. Ash never knew the marine creatures were so playful and fun-loving, for wild Pokémon they sure were friendly. A small female came up to the boy, nuzzling his arm with her fuzzy snout. He gently rubbed along her face as the alabaster sea cow whistled. She swam up closer, surprising the young man as she wrapped her flippers around his core, embracing him. The mammal cooed as she released the shocked trainer, swimming away and darting through the waters. They were apparently very affectionate as well. Ash was silently entertaining the idea of capturing one.

Misty finally motioned to Ash that they were done and started swimming towards the glittering surface. The strong young man did his best to stay beside her but he simply couldn't keep up with her pace. She was gifted as a swimmer, her strokes were strong and steady and her body possessed as much grace as the Dewgong and Seel in the undulating depths. She had mentioned that the Dewgong were considered the source of all mermaid legends. That's why their name came from an ancient language meaning lady of the sea. Ash could see why they earned such a name while trying to catch up with Misty's lithe and graceful form. She looked like a mermaid as well as she glided alongside the marine creatures. Water really was a natural world for her. He knew her adoration of it was something he could never fully understand. It fascinated him. Misty reached the surface and left the waters, prompting the boy to swim harder. Ash finally broke through the surface, immediately gasping for air. He noticed the gym leader was already standing on the sandy banks with a towel in her hand waiting for him. He made his way towards her while trying to catch his breath. Droplets of water languidly dripped down her toned legs and stomach making his mouth go dry.

"Th-Thanks Mist," he started as he grabbed for the towel in her hands. Instead he found his world suddenly going dark as she plopped the giant cloth on his head and started rubbing vigorously.

"Hey cut it out!" he yelled, blindly grabbing for her wrists and only managing to grab one. She halted her assault to his obsidian locks and started laughing. The redhead used her free hand to lift the corner of his sky blue towel, peaking at him from below the downy fabric.

"You did a good job Ash," she was smiling at him again. He didn't even try to stop himself from rubbing her wrist lightly with his thumb, enjoying the way it made him tingle. The towel slowly fell from his head as he started pulling her closer by her wrist. He needed to get her away before he did something she would hit him for. Ash reveled in her surprised gasp as he suddenly whirled her around and grabbed her by the waist, hauling her back to the water before he abruptly threw her back in.

"Ash!" Her shriek was music to his ears as he ran for his life through the tropical enclosure. Ash couldn't hold in his laughter as adrenaline shot through him, teasing Misty would always be a favorite activity of his. He cherished having a best friend who would tease him back, that would wrestle and fight and shared his competitive spirit. She was hot on his heels, snatching his towel up as she ran by it. A sudden, sharp pain shot up his backside as she snapped him with her new fabric weapon, causing his second unmanly shriek of the day. It was Misty's turn to dissolve into giggles as she once again took great joy in torturing the poor trainer. He pivoted quickly, slipping slightly in the sand as he made a beeline for her. Misty barely had time to realize what had happened before he had her in his arms trying his best to wrestle the towel from her grip. They twisted and turned, both having a hard time breathing from laughter and neither willing to back down as they both fought to keep possession of the downy towel. Ash finally wiggled the blue material from her slim fingers and quickly wrapped the soft fabric like a rope around the girl, pinning her arms to her sides. He followed the cloth with his arms, effectively trapping the young woman against his solid chest. He could feel her back muscles twitching against his chest and stomach as he leaned his mouth close to her ear, his slight stubble scratching her neck. "I win," he whispered smugly. It was worth the bruise he had no doubt would surface later on his backside to hear her breath catch.

"That's enough," the redhead said abruptly as she extricated herself from his strong embrace. Her voice was quivering and she was walking away from him. "We need to stop goofing around. We are still behind and have a lot left to do." Misty's tone was professional again, all business and clearly hinting that play time was over. Ash sighed as he used his towel to finish drying off.

"Were you watching the Pokémon while we worked?" She asked looking out across the sanctuary at the beautiful finned creatures. Coos, whistles and low songs were heard as pups communicated with the adults. He nodded his answer to her, letting her know she could continue. "That was very good of you. Part of this feeding and cleaning time is observing carefully every Pokémon that lives here at the gym. Every single one of them has a file where we keep their medical records, dietetic records and a daily observation chart. This is really important because if a behavior has gone on for a while it could indicate that there is a medical issue. This will help the doctor in diagnosing and treating whatever may be the problem. It is also vital for mental evaluation and behavioral issues. For example if that baby Seel over there kept picking on all the other babies and refusing to let them eat it would need to be addressed. Records can show us if this is a consistent pattern of behavior or not. I also compile these observations and fax them over to my research team. There is a lot we don't know about the social behaviors of Dewgong so our annotations are very important. Since this is a sanctuary all of these are wild Pokémon that we are hoping to rehabilitate and return to the ocean. That makes our observations even more crucial since we are observing the untamed behaviors and instinctual actions of wild Dewgong. Now look at that cow over there." He followed her finger to where a lone female lay on a rock. She didn't try to engage the other marine mammals and had little energy. Ash noticed a massive gash on her side that looked as though it had recently been stitched.

"What happened to her?" he asked quietly, feeling pain and sorrow for the poor creature.

"She was hit by a boat. A lot of the Dewgong come up to the shallow shores to give birth to their pups. The fishermen didn't see her and her pup below the surface. We found her bleeding on shore and very dehydrated. Her pup didn't make it. We had to sedate the poor thing in order to separate her from her baby." Misty's eyes watered as she relived the memory and pain of the young mother. "She's been in a depressed state since the accident. The injuries she sustained aren't bad enough to keep her from returning to the wild. But she won't try to eat or play. It's like she has given up her will to live. So when we fill out her chart today we need to make a note that she didn't try to feed and that her behavior continues to be solitary and lethargic." The redhead wiped the tears from her eyes as they both stood there in silence.

The quiet was broken as a woman entered the room. Her dimples and sunny smile were inviting as she called out a greeting to the duo. "Hi, I'm Delaney, I'm the Dewgong and Seel keeper. I've heard so much about you Mr. Ketchum, it is such an honor to meet you." She held out her hand and shook his with a firm grip. Her slight accent was an indicator that she wasn't from around here. Perhaps the Orange Islands?

"It's nice to meet you too! But please, call me Ash." He recognized the woman as the one Misty had talked to earlier about a blood draw.

"How is little Sara Beth doing? Is her ear infection finally getting better?" Misty started talking to her employee as they walked ahead of Ash. He observed their interaction as Delaney started sharing about the doctor's decision to put tubes in her baby girl's ears. It seemed like the redhead really made an effort to know her workers. To Ash it appeared like she was creating a family out of her little group here at the gym. He felt a slight pang in his heart. He was happy for her, he really was. She deserved all of it. But their small group had once been her little family, had once been where she belonged. Had they been replaced? He knew this new family of hers was not one he could be a part of.

They stopped for the medical kit and approached the disheartened sea cow. Delaney opened the kit and began drawing up a white liquid into the large syringe. "What are we doing Mist?" the onyx haired youth asked his companion. He noticed all the other mammals cleared the area into the waters once the medical bag had been pulled out.

"This Dewgong has been prescribed two doses a day of medication and treatment. That white liquid Delaney is drawing up is Clindamycin." Ash gave her a completely blank look. "It's an oral antibiotic." Ah, now he got it. "We also have a topical we are putting on her wound. We don't want an infection setting in. In addition to her medications we are going to draw some blood for some tests. I'm concerned about her lack of eating and rapid weight loss. It can be dangerous for many reasons so we need to make sure everything is alright internally." Misty looked solemn as she gazed at the broken animal.

"Where did you learn about all of this?" Ash was enthralled at this intelligent part of his best friend.

"It is important as a gym leader to know basic medical care. Nurse Joy cannot fulfill her role to the community if she is constantly over here for small injuries that I am capable of taking care of. I've also spent a lot of time on the phone with Brock, he has taught me so much." Good old Brock, he was a gifted teacher and had a passion for sharing his wisdom and knowledge. Delaney walked over to them letting Misty know she was ready with the medicine. "Thanks Delaney. I'm going to have Ash take care of restraining our patient so I want you to stand by to jump in incase he is unable to keep her still." Misty looked at the boy, the challenge not evident to the employee but it was as clear as day to Ash. She was daring him to succeed, assuming he would fail. Pfft, how hard could it be. Misty whistled. The boy looked at her strangely when suddenly her personal Dewgong popped out from below the surface, calling out to her and lumbering towards them on the shore.

"Alright Ash we are going to practice proper restraint before we treat our patient. There are ways to do this that will ensure maximum safety for both you and the Pokémon." She continued prattling on about the importance of safety as Ash grinned at her. If Misty loved something it was certainly lecturing him, whether it was in frustration or about something she thought he knew nothing about. Her hair had partly dried and started frizzing in the moist air. She looked beautiful.

"Ok you are going to walk behind the Dewgong and sit on it like this," the girl crouched behind her Pokemon, sitting on the strong male at the point where his back bent and laid evenly with the sandy ground, "You want to sit here but don't put your full weight down unless the patient is fighting you. Make sure you sit with your knees bent and legs directly below, that way if you need to push off the Pokemon to get away quickly you aren't getting tangled up in yourself. Sitting here will keep its tail restrained. Now you are going to reach around his right shoulder and bring your arm under his jaw, placing your hand on the left side of his face. Bring your head over his left shoulder and lean it along his neck, facing away from his face. Then pull his head towards the right away from your face and onto your right shoulder. This will keep his head secured, preventing any biting, thrashing and headbutting. You do not want him being able to get to your face for a bite or being able to lung forward and attack your partner. We don't' want any Pokémon or people injured due to a lack of restraint." Misty had her Pokémon secured against her body. The docile male didn't resist the much smaller woman though appeared nervous. Probably worried he was going to get pricked with a needle. "Now look closely, see this area of his leg before it fully fans out to his fin? Grab up here with your left hand at the point his flipper meets his body. It's very important you have a good hold here, we do not want him pulling away during the blood draw. Once you've got a good grip you are going to put pressure at the front of his leg with your thumb and slowly roll your hand. See how that causes the vein to pop up? This is very important, pay close attention. We need this vein to be visible for the blood draw so you need to maintain pressure on that point the entire time until we are done. We could lose the vein if you let go and it drops back down. Now when I am done drawing blood you are going to put your thumb on the injection site and apply pressure, then I will pull the needle out. You must keep up pressure there, we do not want to cause a hematoma. Got it?" Ummm sure? He was sure she was making it sound harder than it really was.

Misty released her Pokémon and gently pet his head as a thank you. She turned expectant eyes to her best friend. The challenge was on. Ash got behind the Dewgong and sat exactly the same way Misty had. Step one was done to perfection. This was going to be a breeze. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against the 900lb male's back and reached around. This is where he started having problems. He kept doing small things wrong that both Misty and Delaney pointed out. His hand would be too close to the Dewgong's mouth, he wouldn't have the fuzzy creature's face pulled far enough away from his own, or he didn't have it secured tight enough against his shoulder. The girls kept offering him help which he swiftly shot down. He was having technical difficulties and was worried about hurting the strong beast. His performance got worse as he got more frustrated. The boy finally shot up, aggravation pouring off of him in waves and walked over to his pile of clothes. He threw on his hat, spun it backwards and started pacing. There was nothing he hated more than losing. The sinewy youth could feel Misty watching him.

"Wait right here Dewgong," she commanded her loyal friend and walked over her best friend. She got in his path, halting his pacing and forcing him to look at her. "What is the problem?" She demanded. She didn't understand why Ash wasn't talking or willing to take advice.

"I'm nervous alright! I'm worried that I'm going to hurt him or hurt you because I don't have him held tight enough. I can't figure out that balance." The young man was pouting like a child, causing Misty to bite her lip again. Now wasn't a time for sarcasm.

"Here's what we are going to do, I'm going to restrain you. I want you to feel what it will be like from Dewgong's perspective that way you can tell if it's painful and too tight. Pay attention to how I place my body against you, that should help you figure out the balance between control and causing pain. Then I want you to restrain me, I'm going to be really picky now so don't get upset. I will be able to tell you if you are not putting on enough pressure or if your hand is placed wrong. After that we will try again with my Dewgong, sound good?" It sounded simple enough. Ash was determined to get this down, he never backed away from a challenge, and really there was no reason for him to not be able to subdue one of the most docile oceanic Pokémon.

Misty put her hands on his shoulders and pressed down in a silent command to sit. The olive-skinned boy plopped down in the sand and waited. He was analyzing her movements as she moved behind him, taking them in so he could repeat them later. She bent down behind him, knees touching the sides of his hips as she leaned against his back. Her wet skin stuck to his as her breath ghosted over his neck causing the young man to shiver against her. Ash began to momentarily panic. Why hadn't he connected the dots that her restraining him meant she was going to_ touch_ him? He was so focused on getting this right that he hadn't even thought about that. Her smooth curves leaned further into the young man as she reached around his right shoulder, soft hands sliding up the side of his face and partially into his hair. He bit back a moan, it felt so good, so _right_. Ash's stomach muscles clenched as that familiar rush coursed through his body. It was a feeling he was used to getting whenever he was around the youngest Waterflower girl. When he started his journey he didn't understand that feeling, thinking she somehow had him cursed or held a secret power over him. Age brought understanding, and a feeling that he once feared he now embraced. It thrilled him and, if she would wanted it, he'd gladly hand this power over himself to her. The redhead pulled his head to the side, locking it against her shoulder as she then leaned her semi wet locks against his left shoulder and neck causing them to spill over his shoulder onto his chest. The silky strands softly brushed his pecs and caused oxygen to lodge in his throat. It all felt so intimate.

"Now I want you to try to break out of my hold." Her command was soft but professional. She was doing a better job than him at staying focused on their task. Sometimes he desperately wished he could read her mind. What was she thinking right now? Did being this close spark such wild emotions and longings into her as well? Silently he tried to move. The water trainer kept his head firmly secured against her shoulder. He put more and more strength behind the movement trying to break free, although ultimately the young man was unable to get out of the water nymph's grip. He was surprised that he didn't experience pain or feel like she was choking him. It was a slightly strange angle, but not anything that would be traumatizing. Silky fingers started tracking down his arm leaving behind a trail of goose bumps. He wanted her to keep touching him. He wanted to touch her. She applied pressure just above his elbow, wrapping her hand around it. The redhead then rolled her hand around his skin. "I know a vein won't pop up on you, but I want you to feel what the Dewgong will be feeling. Try jerking your elbow away. Only use a range of motion that a Dewgong would be able to use. If I have you controlled just right then you shouldn't be able to break away." Ash found he was unable to get out of her grasp. Once again he felt no pain, just uncomfortable for a couple of reasons. Misty felt way too good pressed up against him, so good that the young man couldn't stop himself from pressing further into her. The gym leader immediately removed herself from him and took a couple steps back. Ash turned around quickly, worried that he had angered her. Misty's blush was undeniable as it traveled from her face down her neck. She definitely wasn't angry. The young man was beaming with a grin, her blush and sudden shyness seemed to hint at nothing but good possibilities for him. He wanted so badly for her to feel the same way.

"N-N-Now you try." Misty was stuttering while blatantly looking at anything but him.

"Good luck Ash! You're gonna need it, I'd say Misty would be harder to restrain than any Dewgong." Delaney shouted to the duo, earning a glare from the Cerulean Gym Leader. The master in training walked up to the girl, excited. In addition to getting a free pass to touch his best friend he also had a chance to impress her. Failure wasn't an option, he would not mess this up time.

"Sit." The boy commanded, trying to mimic Misty's professional and no nonsense attitude from before. The stunning woman lowered herself to the ground, glaring at him for using such a tone with her. Ash continued to smile, enjoying every second of power he had over the situation. It was rare that control was in his hands when it came to his hot tempered friend. He stood behind her, getting down on his hands and knees, and crawled towards her. The boy could already see her back muscles tensing as he closed in on her. For a moment he lost some control over his feelings, taking his calloused fingertips and running them along her shoulders, brushing her hair over to one side. Her back curved enticingly making him want to run his lips along her spine. She was so soft… "Ash," a growl of warning came from the girl and snapped the trainer out of his reverie. "Uhh right," he responded, placing his knees beside her and leaning closer. He closed his eyes for a moment to focus, remembering Misty's actions from before and doing his best to duplicate them. She felt so small against him as he pressed against her frame, his strong arm coming over her right shoulder and grazing her cheek. His heart was beating madly, he hoped she couldn't' feel it. The trainer's worries caused him to pause in his actions. A sudden pain shot up his ring finger and he yelped, ripping his hand back. "Did you just bite me?" the young man demanded, shocked and irritated.

"Yes I bit you! I told you not to put your hand too close to the mouth; do you think Dewgong will hesitate to take up that opportunity? Now try again and do it right." She was being huffy and snorted at him, all high and mighty. Ash glared at the back of her head. He knew she was embarrassed to have him this close and was reacting with aggravation. That is what she did when she got overwhelmed by a situation or her feelings; she pushed him away emotionally with her words and would try to diffuse it all. The trainer knew this about his beautiful friend and would normally oblige her attempts, allowing her to distract them both or to change the atmosphere of the situation. Not this time. He started again, running his fingers along her collarbone and up the silky side of her neck. He traced her jaw line with his thumb, hearing her breathing pick up. Her deep breaths fueled his actions as he brushed his hand up the side of her face and into her hair, tucking the luxurious locks behind her ear. The young man firmly placed his palm to the side of her head, gently guiding it to his opposite shoulder. She fit perfectly. "Harder Ash," she commanded, letting him know to firm up his grip. The words shot that crazed feeling through his system, making him feel almost dizzy. Misty shifted slightly, uncomfortable and causing the boy to groan in her ear as she indirectly pressed closer to him. He was rapidly losing control over his thoughts and emotions. "Ash?" she called his name, questioning and breathy. He remembered to lay his head against her shoulder, facing the opposite direction.

"Can you break free Misty?" he questioned, his voice low.

"No," was her whispered reply.

"Does it hurt, am I squeezing too tight?"

"No Ash."

Ash started with his left hand at her wrist, languidly bringing it up her smooth arm. Her peaches and cream skin drove him crazy as sensations poured over him. He wanted to know if her skin tasted as good as it looked. He wasn't brave enough to find out. He then gripped above her elbow, rolling it perfectly and maintaining a firm grasp. "How is this?" he desperately needed her to say yes, it is perfect so they could be done. He never had very good impulse control to begin with, and what little he did have was rapidly chipping away.

"It's perfect, I think you're ready to try it on Dewgong again," she replied quietly. Ash lowered his arms away from his secret love. He was suddenly overtaken with shock as she unexpectedly leaned back further into him, mimicking his actions from before. His heart was about to pound right out of his chest.

"Mis-?" he had started to question her when she shot up straight, almost like she just realized her actions. She walked away from the baffled boy, not looking back once. Ash watched her every movement, confused and wishing for the second time that day he could read her mind.

"Are you going to sit there all day? Get over here!" Sassy Misty was back, commanding and demanding and leaving no room for mercy. So Ash took his time, walking leisurely while greeting curious Seel that were bobbing just above the water's shiny surface as he sauntered over to Misty and Delaney. Misty looked ready to explode as he finally made his way to the pair. Delaney quietly put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder, giving her a look only a mother could. The gym leader turned away, childishly pouting and silently giving up the argument. "Why don't you try restraining Dewgong now Mr. Ketchum?" Delaney suggested, amused at the friends. It was no secret to the staff how Misty felt about the Ketchum boy. The redhead had never claimed to love him or anything, but it was obvious in the affectionate tone she used when she talked about him. She never spoke of any boy that way.

Ash got behind Dewgong and restrained the obedient Pokémon perfectly. The muscled mammal turned big brown eyes to his trainer, wanting her praise and permission to retreat back to the waters. Misty stroked his fuzzy head, visibly relaxing and once again smiling. "Thank you Dewgong, you were a big help. Why don't you go get some breakfast now?" Ash released Misty's Dewgong. The Pokémon made a beeline for the shores, not willing to risk being called back in case a shot really was in the plans for the day.

The three people turned to the female Dewgong who had yet to move. No one would know the poor creature was alive if it wasn't for her slow, rhythmic breathing.

"We are going to take care of her now. Restrain her exactly the way we just practiced, just make sure you don't touch her wound." The raven haired boy nodded, his focus completely on the injured sea cow and ensuring she got the care she needed. He securely yet gently held the weeping mother's head against his shoulder, his heart breaking at the cries that started come from her mouth.

"What is she doing?" he asked the gym leader, his voice pained and worried he was causing her distress.

"She's mourning," was Misty's solemn response. Dewgong songs were rare to hear. Some seemed happy. This one was haunting and despairing. The redhead started stroking the Dewgong's face, trying to comfort and calm her. "Dewgong are very sensitive to touch, which is why they enjoy physical affection from their trainers so much. I'm trying to calm her down." Misty spoke softly, serenely while explaining to Ash her actions. She began to hum a slow tune while she pet the broken mother. The ivory colored mammal eventually began to quiet itself and became still. Delaney handed the Cerulean Gym Leader the giant syringe of medication. Touching its tip to the far back corner of the sea cow's mouth Misty began to slowly inject the oral antibiotic. The gentle creature took the medication without a fight, smacking it's lips at the foul taste. "I'm sorry beautiful girl," Misty whispered. Her hand stroked the Dewgong's head once more, traveling down the side of its neck and into Ash's hair. She ran her hand through his messy locks a few times, a sincere smile on her face. "You are doing a great job, thank you Ash." The redhead continued to speak softly. He loved her praise, he loved it so much. Ash didn't realize his grip on the female cow was slackening as the peaceful atmosphere Misty created affected him as well. He ran his thumb along the side of the Dewgong's head, remembering Misty's words about touch and trying to comfort the grieving mother. He wished he could take her pain away. It always broke him to see a Pokémon in such despair.

"Get a good grip on her flipper, we are going to draw blood now." Misty informed her partner as she pulled out some gauze and a bottle of antiseptic. Ash heeded her instructions and proceeded to do as he had been taught, gripping and rolling the Pokemon's appendage. Misty poured the antiseptic over the area around the raised vein to sanitize the injection site. She took the cap off the needle and punctured the young mother's skin, drawing blood from the creature into the syringe. Misty had finally drawn out enough and was just about to tell Ash to put pressure on the injection site when a strange cry sounded from the wild Dewgong. She whipped her head from the young man's arm, flipping it backwards and fully headbutting him on the side of his head. Misty quickly pulled the needle out of the marine mammal during the frenzy, capping it and jumping into the fray. Ash was knocked completely out, slumping beside the scared mammal as Misty quickly made a grab for the sea cow's fin, desperate to get pressure on the area before a hematoma set in. Delaney was already in on the scene, subduing the aquatic creature and gently rocking her, trying to calm her down and distract the petrified mother. The Dewgong's wailing song started once more, bouncing off the walls of the enclosure. Misty pounded her fist into the sand in frustration. It was too late; a huge hematoma was rising beneath the pale skin at the injection site.

"Do you have her under control?" the gym leader asked her keeper, casting worried glances at her best friend.

"Yes, go take care of him," the brunette responded, continuing to calm the despairing Pokémon.

* * *

Someone was slapping his cheeks, an unfamiliar, muffled male voice calling out to him. It was starting to aggravate the future master. Why couldn't this person leave him alone? The young man finally opened his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing and mouth opening to give this stranger a piece of his mind. "What the heck are-" the question died as Ash looked around, completely confused by his surroundings. He was lying on Misty's plush couch. An old man with a long grey beard peer down at him, ruffling through the pockets of his white medical coat and pulling out a flashlight.

"Can you sit up my boy," he asked, helping the young man rise from his spot on the couch. What was going on? Ash ran through the events in his mind. He remembered the Dewgong, Misty's soft humming, grabbing the sea cow by her left flipper and then… oh, oh yeah. Anger at himself ran rampant through the trainer. How could he be so stupid? Misty had warned him how many times to keep his grip strong? Was the Dewgong alright? Was Misty hurt? He would not be able to forgive himself if his negligence caused them damage. He was clenching his jaw when the doctor started tutting at him. "Relax young man," the aged physician gently commanded. Ash winced as the doctor touched his face, pulling back his eyelids slightly and shining the light into his russet eyes, watching his pupils dilate. He moved to feel around Ash's spine and neck, checking for any damage beyond the bruising showing up along the trainer's temple.

Ash was answering a series of questions from the elderly man when Misty came bursting in through the side door connecting her place to the gym, her frustration and worry filling the room. She stopped in front of him, dressed once more in her athletic shorts and a loose grey tank top. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun atop her head, complete with a blue band around her locks. Had he been unconscious long enough for her to be dried and dressed? Ash lowered his eyes, ashamed of his failure as she kneeled in front of him on the floor.

"Are you ok?" the redhead asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"Yeah," was his short response, pain shooting up the side of his face.

"I believe that he will be just fine, there may be slight swelling along his temple. The bruising will go away in a few days. You need to make sure he is not left alone for the next 24 hours, keep a close eye on him. I'm leaving you a list of symptoms to watch for that would indicate further damage. Dizziness, vomiting and loss of consciousness are among those concerns. Try to not let him sleep for awhile. Tonight when he does sleep check on him occasionally to make sure he isn't slipping into a coma. If you have any concerns or if he is exhibiting any of those symptoms please don't hesitate to call me." The doctor continued giving Misty instructions while Ash sat on her couch. He couldn't berate himself enough. None of them should even be in this situation.

"Thank you so much for coming by Doctor Fitzgerald," the redhead called as the old man walked out her front door. She shut the solid piece of wood, turning and looking at her companion.

"How are-" she began but Ash cut her off.

"Is Dewgong alright?" He interrupted her question. He knew it was rude but he didn't care. What if his inattention further injured her? What if Misty was hurt? "Are you ok?" the panic in him was escalating and showing itself in his voice.

"Ash you need to calm down," Misty commanded, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Tell me!" he shouted at her. He needed to know.

"We are fine! Now RELAX!" she shouted back, "Dewgong was not injured, we finished her treatment and sent her bloodwork off. Nobody is hurt. So stop worrying. Right now my concern is you!" Her tone started out lined with irritation that melted into calm and concern. He knew she was worried. He didn't deserve it. The apologies started pouring out of him.

"I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry Misty, I didn't have a good grip on her and, uggh I'm such an idiot. I can't believe -" it was her turn to interrupt him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried his face into the junction between her neck and shoulder. He whimpered, aggravated and wanting to continue his plea. The water trainer ignored it, rocking him gently back and forth and humming once more. Ash wasn't ignorant to her actions, he had seen her do this before with Togepi and even Pikachu. She was trying to calm him down and comfort him. He obstinately clung to his anger, muscles tensing and frustration causing him to breathe quicker. His beautiful friend continued her ministrations. She was wearing down his resistance as she raised her hand to comb through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. The tension began to melt from him as he slowly caved in to her efforts.

He was starting to feel sleepy against her when she spoke again, "It's my fault Ash, I should have known better. It wasn't fair of me to put you in a position where you had to do that with a wild and injured Pokémon. I'm the one with the experience; I'm the one to blame." Her voiced cracked, holding back tears. She really blamed herself? Ash sat up, leaving Misty's embrace and looking straight into her troubled gaze.

"How is it your fault? You did everything you could to prepare me. You warned me." He grabbed her hand, squeezing it. She smiled a little brokenly at him.

"How about we call it what it really is, an accident, and stop looking for someone to blame?" She once again held his gaze. Ash lazily gave her a smile, causing her to give him a full and sincere one in return.

"Alright, that's what we'll do." She took her hand out of his and ran it up to his temple, lightly touching the bruising there. Ash winced once more, her slight pressure to the area shot stabbing pain everywhere.

"The doctor called in a prescription for pain meds to the pharmacy, I will go pick them up in a bit." Noise from the corner of the room caused both trainers to turn their heads, snatching their attention. From behind the entertainment center came Azurill and Pikachu, covered in cobwebs and dust. The two mice Pokémon froze, looking shocked to see their trainers in the room.

"Pikachu, where have you been?" Ash demanded. He hadn't seen his Pokémon all morning. The only response he got was lowered ears as Pikachu looked away, breaking eye contact with his trainer.

"You too Azurill, you weren't in bed when I woke up this morning," Misty crossed her arms and looked down on the guilty looking pair. Ash got up and walked over to his Pokémon, picking him up and looking the cute fur ball over. He crinkled his nose in disgust, what was that unidentifiable brown goop stuck to his Pikachu's tummy and feet? The electric mouse smelt terrible.

"Looks like we are going to have to fit a bath in to our schedule," Misty sighed from the couch, rubbing her temples. Could the day get any worse? She rose from her spot on the couch and walked up to her best friend, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to the plush cushions. The redhead forced him to sit, then turned, going through her movie collection. "What do you want to watch," she asked over her shoulder, ignoring the pointed glare he was shooting at her.

"Nothing, we are working today! I can't be sitting around." He couldn't believe after only a few hours into day one she was babying him and excusing him from their bet.

"You _are_ relaxing and you _are_ taking a break." Her tone left no room for argument. She popped in Lord of the Rings, a good, long movie and got up, stretching as she walked to the door to go back out to the gym.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ash asked, throwing a pillow at her to catch her attention. The water trainer growled as it hit her back, spinning around to snatch it off the floor. Her frown deepened as she remembered that she couldn't retaliate to his fluffy attack.

"I will be right back. I'm going to get the files for those Dewgong and Seel out of my office so I can work on filling out those forms. Quit being so clingy Ash," she finished with a roll of her eyes. He turned around, facing the TV and huffing. He was _**not**_ clingy. He looked at Pikachu, who was about to spring up on the couch and cuddle with his trainer.

"No way buddy, you smell like you came out of a sewer or something," Pikachu prattled angrily back at him, not appreciating Ash's refusal to be around him as well as the insult. Azurill walked up to the Pokémon, rubbing alongside him and racing to the kitchen looking for food. Pikachu followed, looking back at his trainer and hoping he would catch that the food bowls were empty. Ash sighed, heaving himself back up to get Pokechow from his backpack upstairs. The trainer had just finished filling the bowls when Misty returned, a box of files in her hand. Their charts sure were packed.

She sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and pulled out the first file. Her cerulean eyes traveled over to the trainer in the kitchen, silently asking him to join her. Ash proceeded to plop down next to her, trying not to pout and just enjoy the movie. They spent the rest of their morning there, Misty working diligently at her reports and Ash beside her, face throbbing and trying hard to stay awake. His eyelids were finally winning the war, drooping to a close as he succumbed to their demand. He was jolted awake when he felt something strange placed into his hand. He gave Misty a perplexed look as she stood radiantly in front of him. In his palm lay an extra fudge chocolate cookie with gooey caramel pieces. He looked at her questioningly.

"You can't fall asleep, remember? And if I know you as well as I think I do then I know the one thing you will stay awake for is food. So eat up! I have more in the kitchen if you want some." She understood him so well. She was the best. Ash hummed happily to himself as she brought him the plate of cookies. She then picked up her box of files, letting him know that she was off to fax those observations to the research team, as well as the medical report of the female Dewgong to Nurse Joy. Ash glanced at the clock on her wall noticing it was approaching noon. He was already so tired. Silently the young man hoped the day wouldn't be much busier than it already had been

* * *

**Thank you once more to each and every single reviewer from the previous chapter! **

**All of the facts I gave about Dewgong are inspired from a combination of sea lions and most of it from real life Dugong. Dewgong is said to have been created to mimic Dugong. I find it very interesting that a part ice type is molded from a tropical creature, but I figure that adds to it's mystique. The technique for restraining an animal is an adaptation of restraining techniques I learned during my time working at a veterinary clinic. I did the best I could adapting what we used for dogs to a marine critter. I hope it made sense :) **

**Thanks again for reading this story, I hope you are enjoying it! **


End file.
